Sunset
by goldenladybugs
Summary: Canon .:. Oneshot ..karena bagaimanapun juga, cinta bukanlah hal yang terlarang.


**Disclaimer **I do not own Merupuri

**Rated **T

**Genre** Romance/General

**Pairing **Lei x Queen Veedua

**Warning **Semi-AU, a bit OOC, Oneshot, etc

**Don't like, don't read!**

# # #

**S u n s e t **© Madame La Pluie

# # #

Tabir surya perlahan-lahan meredup–berpadu dalam bias garis cakrawala yang tak bertepi di ufuk barat. Sinar berwarna keemasan jernih terpancar indah–menyapu seisi ruangan kerajaan dalam lembayung malam.

Seorang wanita bertubuh semampai duduk menghadap sebuah cermin yang berpelitur keemasan. Lembayung sinar oranye dengan gradasi violet menempa kulitnya yang seputih mutiara, menyepuh butiran-butiran kristal kecil yang melekat pada gaun merah marun yang dikenakannya. Mata _almond_-nya terpaku pada sesosok wanita anggun dalam cermin yang tidak lain adalah pantulan keanggunan dirinya. Roman wajahnya tampak gelisah,merasakan sesuatu yang mengganjal dalam pikirannya. Jemari lentiknya meraih sebuah jepit rambut berbentuk kupu-kupu yang terpasang di sisi kanan kepalanya. Ia mendesah pelan seraya meletakkan jepit mungil itu di atas meja riasnya kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya ke belakang secara perlahan.

Seorang lelaki–hampir tidak terlihat–tersenyum tipis dari balik pintu kamarnya yang separuh terbuka. Baginya, ini adalah sebingkai mahakarya yang sempurna. Mungkin baginya ini akan lebih baik jika ia dapat menghirup parfum beraroma bunga rosela, dan mendengar fibrasi gaun _silk_-nya yang bergemerusuk saat menjejakkan langkahnya di atas lantai. Ia adalah sosok yang indah.

Lelaki itu tidak tahu sudah berapa lama ia berdiri di sana. Mungkin cukup lama–mengingat Sang Mentari semakin beringsut menuju peraduannya–. Kendati hari sudah semakin senja, ia tetap berdiri di sana–mengamati setiap pergolakan raga sang Ratu tercinta. Pikirannya sekan terombang-ambing oleh Ia sama sekali tidak menyadari dimana posisinya sekarang–yang justru membuat sosoknya terpantul tepat di cermin sang Ratu.

Sang Ratu terkesiap saat menyadari kelahiran lelaki berambut sehitam jelaga yang mengintip dari balik pintu.

"Lei?"

Suara itu terdengar bagaikan petikan harpa pada indra pendengarannya, begitu merdu dan memikat hati. Darahnya seakan berdesir–menggelegak dalam pembuluh darahnya– terlebih saat ini pandangan Veedua sedang tertuju padanya.

Ratu Veedua sendiri mengakui keterkejutannya saat melihat Lei mengawasinya dari balik pintu. Namun Veedua juga tidak bisa menutupi ekspresi wajahnya yang sedikit memerah dan ketertarikannya saat melihat pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu. Sebuah senyuman kecil terlukis indah di balik ekspresinya yang sedang mengawang. Bagi Lei, tatapan sang Ratu seakan merevisi waktu yang telah ada menjadi lebih lama. Ia sendiri merasakan adanya percikan-percikan elektrisiti yang meradiasi dirinya secara langsung melalui kontak mata.

Ia seolah terperangkap dalam "mantra" sang Ratu.

Walaupun saat ini fokusnya tidak terpusat secara langsung pada fisik sang Ratu, namun ia dapat melihat Ratu Veedua sedikit menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum berjalan menuju kearahnya. Lei membeku sesaat. Ia mengira sang Ratu akan kesal akibat ulahnya yang memata-matai Sang Ratu secara serampangan

Veedua menghentikan langkahnya setelah berada 10 senti di depannya. Lei sedikit menahan napas saat merasakan hembusan nafas hangat sang Ratu menggelitik wajahnya. Namun intonasi suaranya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan adanya kehangatan,

"Apa yang kamu lakukan di kamarku?"

Bibir Lei hampir terbuka, namun tanpa suara. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan mengarahkan pandangannya ke lantai. Ia tahu saat ini Ratu sedang menginterogasinya.

"Memperhatikanku?"

"Ralat..melihat," koreksi Lei,"Melihat. Bukan memperhatikan."

Beberapa detik kemudian, Ratu menanggapinya dengan tertawa kecil.

"Lei..Lei..itu sama saja. Terserah kamu mau bilang apa. Sekarang keluar," perintah Ratu Veedua padanya. Namun saat Lei menginjak area di luar kamar, Sang Ratu memanggilnya.

"Jangan keluar dulu!," tahan Sang Ratu,"Tunggu di sini sebentar. Bantu aku melepas kalung ini dulu. Aku tidak bisa melepas pengaitnya."

Sembari menghela nafas sejenak, Lei melangkah kembali ke dalam ruangan. Ia tahu ia harus cukup bersabar menghadapi masalah ini. Bukankah ini bukan masalah yang besar?

Sementara itu, Veedua kembali duduk di depan meja riasnya. Refleksi dirinya yang terpantul di cermin melirik kearah Lei yang sekarang berdiri di sampingnya. Bola matanya seakan mengisyaratkan pemuda itu untuk segera bekerja. Namun dalam kontradiksi, Lei justru mengharapkan Veedua mengangkat ikal coklatnya terlebih dahulu, sehingga ia bisa leluasa membuka pengait pada ujung kalungnya._But_, _she made no attempt to do so._

Alis mata Lei kembali berkerut. _Giving up with a sigh_, akhirnya ia menyingkirkan helaian-helaian rambut yang menghalangi tengkuknya ke bagian pundaknya. Ia meletakkan satu jarinya ke tengkuknya untuk mencari kaitan kalungnya. Namun _olala..where's the necklace?_

Kebingungan merambah pikirannya. Namun, selayaknya seorang pelayan yang profesional, ia mempu menyembunyikan ekspresinya itu. Apakah Sang Ratu sedang mengujinya saat ini?

#

.

#

Ia tahu betul siapa Ratu Veedua. Ia telah mengenal Veedua sejak lama–bahkan semenjak Pangeran Aram masih berumur 1 tahun–. Ia tidak peduli betapa besar dosa yang akan ia terima karena mencintai istri dari Paduka sendiri. Ia siap menerima pikulan itu dengan lapang dada karena bagaimanapun juga, perasaanya telah lama berlabuh dalam relung hatinya sejak lama..

(flashback)

Seorang remaja berambut keperakan berjalan menyusuri taman istana sembari menenteng sebuah keranjang berisikan bunga krisan potong yang baru saja dipetik. Angin berhembus, menerpa tubuhnya dan memainkan helaian-helaian rambut panjangnya yang indah. Bulu matanya panjang dan lentik, memandang permadani hijau terbentang yang dipenuhi oleh beraneka ragam jenis bunga.

Bila saat itu kau menempatkan dirimu sebagai seorang lelaki, mungkin pada saat itu juga kau akan menaruh hati pada pandangan pertama dengannya.

Tak urung pula dengan Jeile –seorang bocah 8 tahun yang merupakan putra pertama dari sang Raja– yang memandang siluet indah itu dari kejauhan. Matanya berbinar seakan-akan ada aura gemerlap yang menyelubungi dirinya pada saat itu– tatkala melihat sosok jelita itu berjalan mendekati dirinya.

"Selamat pagi, Pangeran Jeile," sahut remaja itu santun.

"Se-selamat–..eh? Barusan kau memanggilku Pangeran Jeile? A-apa kita pernah bertemu?," jawab Jeile seraya menggaruk kepalanya. Ia dapat merasakan perubahan suhu dan warna pada wajahnya saati ini.

"Oh, tentu saja," balasnya sambil tersenyum manis,"kau tidak mengenalku namun saya mengenal anda, Pangeran."

Pangeran cilik berambut hitam itu tersipu saat mendengar jawabannya. Bagaimana mungkin ia dapat menahan senyum mematikan itu?

Jeile ingin sekali mengenal remaja yang kira-kira sebaya dirinya, namun sayang pembicaraan mereka terhenti karena seseorang menghampiri mereka berdua dari belakang.

"Ibu?!," Jeile terkesiap.

"Jeile, sudah ibu bilang 'kan untuk mengurusi Aram du–"

Suara itu terhenti seketika saat wanita berambut coklat ikal itu melirik seseorang yang berada di samping Jeile.

"...kamu yang bernama Lei bukan? Kalau saya tidak salah," sahut wanita itu sambil menatapnya dengan pandangan skeptis. Pandangannya kini beralih menyusuri tubuhnya dari ujung rambut hingga ke ujung kaki.

"Benar. Kedatangan saya disini karena dipanggil Baginda Ratu Veedua untuk mengurusi putra bungsu Yang Mulia, Pangeran Aram," remaja itu menundukkan kepalanya dan memberi salam sesopan mungkin.

Hening.

"LEI!! KAU TERLAMBAT!"

"E-eh?," raut wajah Lei mendadak mengalami perubahan drastis saat mendengar sentakan sang Ratu.

"Kemari!," perintah sang Ratu seraya menarik pergelangan tangan Lei dan menariknya ke dalam secara paksa. Lei hanya bisa pasrah saat itu.

"Ibu! Kenapa menarik Lei secara paksa begitu?! Kan Lei itu cewek," bela Jei sambil menarik ujung gaun Ratu Veedua.

"Cewek?!," Ratu Veedua membatu di tempat saat mendengar pernyataan polos Jeile barusan.

"Pangeran Jeile~," jawab Lei tenang seolah ia tidak ada sangkut-pautnya sama sekali dengan masalah ini, "..Lei itu COWOK"

Kini giliran Jeile yang mematung di tempat dengan mulut menganga.

#

"Ini Aram yang sebelumnya pernah kuceritakan padamu," ujar Veedua sambil membawa bayi mungil itu kedalam buaiannya.

"..."

"Kenapa? Kau masih marah atas kejadian barusan, Lei?"

"Ti-tidak..tidak apa-apa, Ratu," ucapnya tenang sambil tersenyum gusar.

Ratu Veedua mengalihkan perhatiannya pada wajah Lei yang masih merengut –walaupun terlihat sedikit samar–. Ia tidak bisa menahan tawanya yang menggelegak pada saat itu juga, sehingga Lei memandangnya dengan pandangan ganjil.

"Ahaha..Lei..maafkan aku. Aku harusnya tidak mengerjaimu tadi. Tapi aku tidak bisa berhenti tertawa saat melihat wajah konyolmu barusan. _That's so funny, do you know?,_" Veedua kembali tertawa.

"Mengerjai?," salah satu alis Lei terangkat saat mendengar kata itu.

'Ternyata...'

Lei ternyata tidak bisa menahan geramannya yang mulai membuncah.

.

.

Namun, siapa sangka kejadian kecil itu memercikkan suatu perasaan tersendiri diantara mereka berdua?

(end of flashback)

#

.

#

Tangannya yang kekar mulai menyusuri bagian leher wanita yang ia cintai itu. Pemuda itu menekan titik sensitif di bagian leher jenjangnya sekaligus memijat lembut bagian itu. Sentuhan yang diberikan seakan memberi sensasi tersendiri bagi keletihan yang tengah Veedua rasakan sekarang.

Ia menikmatinya. Sangat menikmatinya.

Lei ingin memberikan sensasi yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. _More than this. _Perlahan tapi pasti, pemuda itu memajukan kepalanya mendekati leher jenjang sang Ratu dan memberikan kecupan manis nan hangat disana.

Sehangat berkas mentari yang perlahan-lahan menghilang. Sehangat perasaan cintanya yang tidak pernah pudar dan selalu hangat.

Veedua mendesah pelan. Namun tidak lama kemudian, desahan itu tergantikan oleh sebuah deruan saat Lei mendaratkan kecupan terakhir –kecupan termanis yang pantas Veedua peroleh darinya–.

Karena bagaimanapun juga, cinta bukanlah hal yang terlarang.

.

.

.

.

Namun tanpa mereka sadari, di balik dinding kamar, seorang lelaki jatuh pingsan dengan mulut berbusa saat menyaksikan _scene _itu dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Dan orang itu adalah Jeile.

**THE END**

**A/N **Veedua OOC?! *baru nyadar*

Gyaah~..apa-apaan saya ini?! =o="a

Jelek?

Bagus?

Tolong berikan apresiasi anda dalam bentuk review, kritik, concrit, bahkan flame. Tolonglah~ kasihani makhluk hina dina ini~ *sobs in the corner*


End file.
